


Sweet Child of Mine

by Floral_and_Fine



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floral_and_Fine/pseuds/Floral_and_Fine
Summary: Joseph gives into temptation.





	Sweet Child of Mine

Y/n’s fingers brushed against Joseph’s neck as she combed them through his hair.

“What are you working on, Father?” she asked softly.

Joseph sat his pen down and leaned back closing his eyes. He savored the sensation of her touch. It brought him such contentment, even though he longed for more.

Y/n was so full of love and her heart was so willing to accept anyone. That was what originally drew Joseph to her. He hoped her love would help heal his family as well as help his congregation grow. And she has done an amazing job with both.

However, he didn’t expect the temptation she presented.

Her sweet, gentle touches always left him craving more. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could maintain his distance from her.

Constantly, he had to remind himself that he couldn’t act on his desires. Joseph was sure that it wasn’t her intention to stir such feelings within him. That the way she held his hand or wrapped her arms around his waist were just innocent gestures.

However, his own mind and heart twisted her affection into something sinful. Many nights, in private, his thoughts would all be of her causing Joseph’s cock to twitch and grow hard.

Images would swim within his mind showing him his deepest desires. He couldn’t resist touching himself, as he pictured himself with her.

He imagined running his hands over all the curves of her form, his lips tasting every inch of her skin, and her precious, little cunt tightly clenching as he pleasured her every way he knew how. 

Joseph tried his best to keep his longing to himself. But he could feel that he was reaching his limit. He was just a man, afterall, chosen or not.

He sighed as her nails gently scratched his scalp, pushing strands of his hair back. Joseph peeked up at her pretty face, the look in her eyes was so loving.

“Just a few notes for tomorrow’s service, my sweet y/n,” he replied quietly.

Joseph reached out, caressing her cheek lightly with his index finger. Surely, it wouldn’t be too terrible of him to indulge just a little. Just a small action, to reciprocate hers.

Finally, he gave up wrestling with his desires.

He stood up and cupped her face with both hands. His thumbs brushed over her cheeks. Joseph tilted his head, staring at her with a hunger in his eyes.

Without thinking, he crashed his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut. Her lips felt so soft compared to his chapped lips.

Despite his better judgment, he kissed her again and again. His tongue slipped between her lips and massaged against hers.

Slowly, he parted from her.

“I cannot resist my urges any longer,” Joseph muttered stroking the side of her head.

“I’m sorry, Father-”

He stopped her before she could finish,“There’s no need to apologize.”

This was his doing after all. Anything that happens from this point on was his fault.

“All will be forgiven,” he reassured her.

Y/n was in his life for a reason. He knew his feelings for her were pure, and in a way perhaps this justified his lust for her.

“Allow me to undress you,” Joseph murmured.

Her eyes went wide, but she nodded.

He moved behind her and pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders. With ease, it fell and pooled around her feet.

He nuzzled against her shoulder and neck, taking in the scent of her perfume. Joseph ran his hands up and down her sides. Her body was warm and soft. The way she felt in his arms was like she was made for him.

“Your body, y/n,” he whispered. His breath tickling her neck. “It’s beautiful… perfect.”

Joseph’s hands moved down her waist to stroke her hips and thighs. He loved this part of her body, well, he loved all the parts of her body, but there was something special about her hips. He admired them often.

Joseph moaned, his erection pressing against the zipper of his jeans.

His fingers played with the waistband of her panties. At a painstakingly slow pace, he tugged them down. His hands explored the newly exposed skin, moving over her buttocks and vulva.

She whined as his fingers dipped between her folds. His fingers rubbed circles around her clit. She pressed her thighs closer together.

“Father,” she whimpered.

He paused, maybe she had a change of heart.

“Can I see you….” she shuffled a little with embarrassment.

Joseph sighed with relief. While she was too timid to say explicitly what she wanted, he knew what she meant.

He unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the floor, joining her discarded dress. Next, he took off his pants, freeing his cock.

She stared at him, his body with all its scars and tattoos was striking. His cock was long and curved. The shaft and head were pink, and small beads of precum were already forming at the tip.

Y/n’s heart was pounding. She could barely believe that this was happening. She glanced at his face, his expression was gentle and patient as she openly gawked at his body.

Joseph took her hands as they admired each other’s body. It felt natural, them being naked together. If there was anyone who he was willing to be this exposed to, it was her.

She traced her fingers over his scars that spelled ‘lust’. Watching her do so made Joseph feel hot. Y/n took a step forward. Lovingly, she placed kisses over his collarbone.

Joseph hooked a finger under her chin, tilting her head up. He gave her a feathery light kiss. Joseph wanted more of her, he wanted all of her.

He led her to the made bed in the corner of the room. Joseph sat on the edge and encouraged her to straddle his lap. He ran his hands up and down her thighs and gave her ass a nice squeeze.

He pressed his lips between her breasts, kissing over her heart. Her fingers were tangled in his hair and she held his head against her chest. He continued to leave kisses there.

Joseph caressed her supple breasts, taking one in each hand as he gently massaged. His thumbs circled around her nipples causing them to become erect.

He kissed around her breasts before flicking his tongue against her nipple. Y/n squirmed slightly at the sensation. The warmth and wetness of his mouth felt too good.

She’s so precious and dear to him, words couldn’t express how he felt. He had to show her. He had to give her his love.

Holding her by her thighs, he guided her back down onto the bed. Joseph hovered over her.

He sucked on her nipple and nipped it very lightly. Y/n reacted so sweetly, moaning and wiggling beneath him.

Joseph wanted to explore her body further. The ends of his hair tickled her tummy as he moved lower.

He greeted her pussy with a gentle kiss on her mound before he parted her lower lips with his tongue. He hummed as he tasted her juices. Her sex was already so wet.

His beard scratched her inner thighs as he buried his mouth and chin in her folds. He sucked on her clit, eliciting the most enticing sounds from her lips.   
Joseph slid his index finger into her cunt. He pumped it in and out before adding another. He curled his fingers, angling them to hit her g-spot.

She gasped in delight from the sensation, spurring Joseph to repeat the action several more times.

He lifted his eyes and found her watching him through half-lidded eyes.

“You truly are sweet,” Joseph mused, licking his lips.

She looked away shyly, hearing him say that about her was too much. He chuckled to himself seeing her innocent reaction. It only encouraged him to try to please her more and to say similar things.

“Your body feels ready for me,” he whispered. “Are you ready to accept my love, y/n?”

“Yes, Father, I am,” she said quietly.

Joseph smiled in response and fisted his cock a few times before he eased himself into her entrance. Just being inside of her felt amazing.

He leaned on one of his hands and ran his other hand up and down her thigh. He waited for her cunt to get accustomed to his size before he started moving.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” he moaned. “You’re the only one I’d sin for.”

He started to thrust unhurriedly, he didn’t want to rush anything, gradually picking up his speed. They were both solely focused on bringing each other pleasure.

Y/n wrapped her legs around his waist. She clung to his shoulders and pressed her lips to the nape of his neck. Lightly, she sucked on the tender spot.

Joseph rolled his hips, grinding against her. She was incredibly warm and wet. Her juices made her walls slick and her wetness started to drip down his balls.

He adored watching her face contort with pleasure.

Y/n cried out, her nails digging into his skin as she arched her back. Her vaginal walls tightened around his cock, milking it for his cum.

She came so easily, but Joseph still felt like he had just started. He wanted this to last as long as he could. He continued to thrust without pause.

Being inside her felt too good, almost indescribable. It had been so long since he’s allowed himself to partake in something this wonderful.

He’d never say it out loud, but the lewd sounds of their flesh and the wet squelching sounds of her cunt turned him on.

He started losing control, slamming his cock into her faster and harder.

Joseph held her face still, his thumb caressing her bottom lip. He gazed into her eyes, not once breaking eye contact as he fucked her. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she mewled beneath him.

He bucked his hips a few more times until it hit him. Joseph went rigid, his teeth biting his lip as he came. His cock filling her womb full of his seed.

Joseph closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths before pulling out of her. He gave y/n a few kisses along her jaw before getting out of bed.

He retrieved a washcloth from the bathroom, and he rinsed it with warm water. Returning to the bed, he found y/n still recovering. Joseph kissed her lips then cleaned between her thighs, wiping away his sperm that had dripped out.

Joseph climbed back into bed next to her. Y/n rested against his chest with her head tucked underneath his chin. He wrapped both of his arms securely around her. Soothingly, his hands ran up and down her back.

Joseph could tell by her breathing, that y/n was close to falling asleep.

“I love you, Father,” she mumbled.

He smiled, “And I love you more, my sweet y/n.”

He closed his eyes and imagined how pleased he’ll be when her stomach starts to swell with his child. Though, it may take several more tries. He was going to make his sweet y/n his and it was going to stay that way.


End file.
